fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaryna
Xaryna is a fan character for Power Rangers Dino Charge. Bio Past Millions of years ago, Xaryna was a wanted criminal on her home planet of Preionus. She managed to hijack a shuttle and escape unnoticed, but didn't get very far before she crash-landed on an asteroid, which was soon collected by the bounty hunter Sledge. Xaryna was brought aboard his ship and promptly taken to a cell block, but she resisted, telling Sledge that he was making a huge mistake and that she could be of use to him. He laughed her claims off in disbelief, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be taken down so easily. With one swift movement, she tossed the prison guards aside like it was nothing. Her hands and eyes glowed with an eerie purple aura, and Sledge called in Fury to deal with her. In the ensuing fight, Xaryna was able to overpower Fury, but eventually became drained due to using too much of her energy. However, this proved her worth to Sledge and gained his approval. Dino Charge Though Fury still held a grudge against her for defeating him (and for ruining what could have been his chance at freedom), Xaryna was the only one who treated him with any respect, going so far as to threaten Poisandra for insulting him, and even seemingly plot against Sledge. She revealed in the episode "Double Ranger, Double Danger" that the power of the Energems weakens her abilities. In the same episode, she learned of Fury's history with Tyler's father, causing her to question what all had happened in the millions of years he was stuck on Earth. Her confusion about the whole ordeal grew even more in "When Logic Fails", when she witnessed Fury using the strange energy within him to power the Ptera Charger. Not wanting to be left in the dark, she confronted him about it, only to have him tell her it was none of her business. Xaryna became even more determined to fight following the appearance of Sir Ivan, the Gold Ranger, in "Breakout". Though upset that Fury had kept such a huge secret from her, she focused all her anger on Ivan, swearing to defeat him and reclaim the Gold Energem. In addition to Ivan, she also clashed with the White Ranger Brennt on several occasions, as he would often provoke her by insulting her combat skills or teasing Andrya, whom she saw as a younger sister. She seemingly met her end in the finale, "One More Energem", when she used her power to create a shield for her and Andrya as Sledge's ship went down. Neither were seen after the crash. Dino Supercharge See Encantra Xaryna returned in the episode "Freaky Fightday" after Encantra de-fused. She then fled the ship along with Andrya. Theme Songs * "Alien" by Britney Spears Trivia * Her counterpart for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is Avia. ** She also bears some similarities to Andrya's counterpart Ayano. * She would be portrayed by Fleur Saville. Gallery Xaryna Sketches.png Avia And Xaryna.png|Xaryna and Encantra/Avia. Category:FCs Category:TV Show FCs